1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to character recognizing method and apparatus for recognizing characters in a document image and outputting the document of the result of the recognition as a visible image.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional character recognizing apparatus absorbs a difference of features of patterns due to the kind of font of a character image as a target to be recognized and equally outputs one character code.
As an output of the recognition result in the conventional character recognizing apparatus, the recognition result of a document image is directly output by a character code irrespective of the kind of font and the same character of different fonts cannot be distinguished and output. When the document as a recognition result is output as a visible image, on the other hand, in order to output such a document as a color document, processes such that a target area or character is designated and a color is designated for the document must be repeated. Those designating processes must be performed to the document information as a recognition result.